Tú en mi cuerpo, yo en tu alma
by Chocoleti'e
Summary: Un pequeño error, por culpa de Matsumoto; Hinamori la dulce teniente de la quinta junto a su mejor amigo Hitsugaya cambien de cuerpos, ¿qué sucederá? ¿volverán a la normalidad todo?, ¿Qué deberán hacer?
1. La Unión de dos almas que se Aman

HOLA, señoritos jeje como yo los quiero mucho escribí este fic algo raro hahaha! También tendrá continuación y JUROOOO XD que no lo abandono jiji.

A leer se ha dicho, felicidades a Tite Kubo eres rico gracias A LA FAMA DE NUESTRO BELLO SHIRO-CHAN 3

Cap. 1

¿La unión de dos almas que se aman?

Era temprano, todos los shinigamis del mundo estarían ya desayunados y casi a punto de almorzar como era posible que fuera tan floja y no despertara…ella no dormía invernaba. Sí estamos hablando de la teniente Hinamori Momo que aún andaba en pijama.

Bostezó levantándose raramente se sintió pesada, se levantó ordenando la cama y extrañamente estaba arreglado el cuarto, fue al baño y vio que el agua estaba helada, colocó algo de agua a hervir para bañarse y el té mañanero.

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello, extrañamente corto y fue corriendo al espejo.

-¡!

Hinamori Momo, sí estaba aterrada, no era ella, me explico no era su cuerpo, ni nada, era el cuerpo DE HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU.

…

En la Habitación de Hinamori, en la casa de ella, Hitsugaya entraba al baño eliminando la ropa, y quedando "desnuda" en el caso desnudo ya que él ni se había dado cuenta y creyente de que era temprano.

Se metió en la bañera, se sintió bastante ligero tomó el jabón entre sus manos y lo paso por su espalda y vio como unos cabellos marrones le caían en la frente, pensó en estar aún dormido y paso el jabón por su pecho absolutamente nada plano, se quedó atónito eran unos senos, redonditos y suaves, bajo la mirada más y vio que su miembro no estaba pasó las manos por allí retirándolas rápidamente ¡eso no era un aparato reproductor masculino!, salió enjuagado y vio en el espejo algo increíblemente imposible, ¡EL ESTABA EN EL CUERPO DE MOMO!

-¡!

La noche anterior, ambos tanto shiro-chan como momo moja-camas, estaban en la división 10 junto a Matsumoto que leía un artículo de una revista sobre cosmos y magia y constaba sobre colocarse en el puesto de la persona que amaba…

Ambos molestos caminaban hacia las divisiones contrarias a las que se debían presentar o a las que siempre iban.

-Buenos Días Taicho, ¿se le pegaron las sábanas o tuvo sueños eróticos con Hinamori?- Matsumoto estaba sonriente con la misma revista que los colocó en ese embrollo.

-¿Qué?- Momo no lo podía creer.

-Está extraño taicho, está más tapado que te costumbre ¿tiene frio?

Hinamori suspiró, si así estaba ella no podía imaginarse a Shiro-chan, en su cuerpo, tocándolo, observándolo- esto la hizo sonrojar bastante- y cómo lo tomaría, así que salió a de la división tratando de actuar como él lo haría habitualmente.

-No molestes MATSUMOTO.

…

-Buenos días Hinamori- esa era la voz de Kira, alegre.

Él chico en el cuerpo de Momo ni le respondió y siguió su camino y detrás de él iba Kira.

-¿Qué SUCEDE Momo?- Kira se había afincado a la frase "sucede", para ver que llegaba Renji con Ichigo con su habitual humor.

-¡HINAMORI!- exclamaron ambos recién llegados.- ¿No me digas que Matsumoto te está mal aventurando?

- Hitsugaya ardía en sí, primero la actitud de Kira, luego la confianza de los hombres, pero no era él en su aspecto frio matón, sino en el dulce durazno, tierno y adorable. Claro sin pasar por alto el escote que no guardo, los pechos de la chica se veían con un gran escote y los hacía resplandecer, así que Salió corriendo.

-No solo esto, también tuve que agarrar el más pequeño uniforme de la tonta de Hinamori ¡MALDITA SEA!

El chico corría lo más rápido posible, y seguía aterrado, pues no sólo andaba en un cuerpo de mujer sino que también andaba luciendo el cuerpo de Hinamori por todos los rincones del sereitei.

-¡Toushiro!

Esa era su voz, llamándolo, bueno no, era Momo en su cuerpo.

No le importó y corrió de nuevo a la casa de Hinamori, a la vez que cerraba la puerta y se desvestía, y nuevamente estaba desnudo al espejo, viendo lo que ni sus más extraños sueños le mostraban.

Tomó otro uniforme más grande y se lo colocó, y peino el suave cabello de Momo, que desprendía un aroma a chocolate.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Momo o mejor dicho la presencia de Hitsugaya.

-¿Qué le haces a mi cabello?- Hitsugaya sintió como su ojos (es decir, vio sus ojos aquamarina, con todo el odio de Momo) intimidaban a cualquiera, sí hasta el mismo se daba miedo.

-Dime que no te bañaste, Hinamori.

-PRETENDES QUE SALGA ASQUEROSA, PUES SI, PERO ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE AQUÍ, ¿CÓMO RAYOS PASO ESTO?

-Hina…mori… tocaste mi…- A Hitsugaya le dolía el orgullo masculino.

-y tu…tocaste mis p…

EL GRITO DE AMBOS SE ESCUCHÓ EN TODA LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS…

Continuará…

Jajaja, les gustó el tema de mi fic ¿cómo se sentirán uno en el cuerpo del otro?

Bueno si les gusto y quieren que continúe o arregle algo, háganmelo saber por review o tomates a mi dirección… :O nos vemos.


	2. ¡Enfócate en mí!

Buenasss, haha actualizando aquí, allá, pero aún no me siento feliz del todo, necesito escribir una historia que una TODOOO, TODOOO un drama muy desbastador de mis personajes favoritos jajaja

Pero, no… sólo soy un simple Mayordomo, OH! NO, escritora coff, coff (mucho Kuroshitsuji daña el dialecto)

Pero bueno, actualicé, como mis otras historias ;)

Cap. 2

¡Enfócate en mí!

Ambos chicos se veían cara a cara, aunque en distintos ángulos, ¿sería bastante incómodo, no?

-Hitsugaya-kun, ¿cómo pasó esto?- la chica lo dijo como un susurro, y sin embargo cargado de tristeza. Estaba al borde de llorar.

-_Hinamori, tranquila…_ya hallaré la manera de salir de esta- y se inclinó un poco para limpiar las frías lágrimas.

Sin perder tiempo abrazo su cuerpo, que era sólo un almacén que contenía el alma más pura y hermosa del mundo hueco, humano y todo el sereitei completo.

_-Todo estará mejor, ya lo verás…_

No muy lejos de allí Matsumoto, compraba helados de pistacho con barbacoa y cebolla…

-Nemu, tráeme los planos de la fecundación, y… ¿quiénes son los padres del feto?- este era Mayuri con su look extraño.

-Sí maestro Mayuri, aquí están, y los más jóvenes capacitados, y con permiso del general Yamamoto son; Hitsugaya Toushiro y Momo Hinamori.- Nemu se había encargado de la investigación.

-Mis nuevos conejillos de indias, ¡muy bien!, le ganaré definitivamente a el idiota…

-Maestro

Mayuri, ¿Cómo pretende hacer el "acto"?- Nemu siempre tajante y concisa.

-mmm, ya veremos, ya veremos- mientras se rascaba su "barba".

…Y cada mes debes hacer lo mismo, para eso son las toallitas sanitarias, y no te olvides de la crema y aceite de almendras, y el shampoo de chocolate, ¡Y NO LAVES MI CABELLO TODOS LOS DÍAS!- informaba Momo desde su no tan clara posición.

-Hinamori, ¡PODRÍAS CALLARTE UN MOMENTO! NO ME DEJAS PENSAR…

-Cla...a…ro.- Hinamori vio a su amigo bastante mortificado. ¿Shiro-chan que te sucede?

-Hinamori, cada vez que sientas, algo caliente y tenso piensa en ponis rosas y conejos chappys.- Hitsugaya la observaba serio, hago la connotación ya que los ojos de la chica estaban muy lejos de ser como los de Toushiro.

-Pero no me gusta CHAPPY… ¿además?

-¡POR ESO MISMO!...Hitsugaya estaba sudando en frio si Hinamori veía cosas raras pensaría mal, muy mal… aunque ¿Qué pueden decir de su situación?

Toushiro salió corriendo de la habitación tanta tensión lo tenían nervioso y su imaginación le hacía malas jugadas…

Hinamori, sin entender nada… caminaba despacio pero algo la hizo devolver la mirada, Ichigo y Rukia halándose los pelos entraban por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio.

-te dije que no le dijeras a mi Nii-sama.- exclamaba Rukia enojada.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA!, no sabía que él no sabía que perdiste la virginidad con Renji- decía Ichigo riendo victorioso, y a la vez adolorido.

-Si serás…ESO ES MENTIRA…- Rukia fue callada por el potente grito de lo que a sus ojos era el capitán Hitsugaya.

-Pues, ¡ICHIGO COMO SABES QUE NO ES VIRGEN!- ella estaba bastante molesta, no solo era el día que tenía sino que también dañan la ventana de su casa, esto era un desastre total.

-¿Y QUE HACES TU EN EL CUARTO DE MOMO?- Ichigo le dio en el punto exacto.

-¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA!, ¡Y DEJA DE ESTAR DE CHISMOSO, SI TE GUSTA RUKIA DICELO Y YA!- Hinamori le corto la nota glorificada de Ichigo, y paso a ir a los comedores, pues tenía bastante hambre y no conseguía pensar "claramente"…

-¿Y a este que bicho le picó, o anda buscando a Matsumoto?- Mencionó sin importancia Ichigo quien nuevamente se echaba encima de la enana pelinegra que tanto le gustaba molestar.

…

Un Toushiro con busto de talla 34-B corría fuera de todos los escuadrones, y corría como niña, fue a donde antiguamente entrenaba cuando finalizo la guerra de invierno…

-Estoy cansado- y siguió su camino, estar en el cuerpo de Hinamori no tan entrenado le hacía rabiar, quería… quería…darse un abrazo, y así lo hizo, sin saber qué lejos no muy lejos le tomaban una fotografía.

-Sí, si una más Hitsugaya… ¡VAMOS! No seas tímido.- decía un hombre alto, de aspecto algo raro, y con un sombrero.

-Estúpido, porque se te ocurrió jugar con tus experimentos con ellos, apenas se reconciliaban en su amistad y…ahora TU vienes a…- Una felina estaba no muy dispuesta a colaborar.

-¡ESO ES ATRÁS!, con esto cupido… o sea ¡yo!, unirá a esos dos de una vez por todas y obtendremos pequeñitos cubitos de hielo o duraznos…mmm…quiero fresas con crema.- Ura…error de editora, el hombre seguía sonriendo macabramente sin que nadie se le atreviera a negar su idea.

…

Continuará…

¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, no pase física perooo, escribí esto jajajaja espero haya causado la misma alegría que el primer capítulo.

Un sexy Hitsugaya corriendo con talla 34-B eso me dio muchaaaaaaa risaaaa :') Nos leemoss prontísimo.


	3. El Robo

¡CALMA PUEBLO! ¡GUARDEN LAS ANTORCHAS! SÍ, un muyyyyyyyyyyyy largo año descontinuando mis fics, pero eso… ya no pasará, al menos que me vuelva un shinigami, y me contarón que allá el Wii-fi es caro. XD

Detalles, si les interesa, abajo.

Cap. 3

El robo de las Bragas de Miku Hatsune.

Comía, comía, comía, papas fritas, ensaladas de todos colores y sabores, cerdo, pollo, vaca, res, pescado, arroz, frijoles, caraotas, ¡de todo! Sin entrar en detalles.

Hinamori, no le importó la mirada que siendo ella misma, le cohibía de parte de los demás shinigamis de menor rango, que contemplaban al serio Capitán Hitsugaya tragar medio comedor, y lo peor, ¡sin que le descontase ni un centavo de su salario!

-¡QUE!, ¿NUNCA HAN COMIDO CON PLACER?- Dijo retorica la chica en el cuerpo del frío chico, el cuál jamás se portaría de aquella manera.

Salió, sin antes, meterse en el Haori unas cuántas costillitas de cerdo, con salsa de soya. Y en mano, una bebida de Sandía.

-Y… ¿ahora, que hacen los capitanes?- se cuestionaba la chica dudosa.

Hasta que recordó algo y corrió a su habitación a revisar.

Hitsugaya, que no era Hitsugaya, sino HItsugaya en el cuerpo de Hinamori trataba de escuchar en calma a su capitán. Y reprimiendo sus ganas de no mandarlo al infierno. Aunque siendo shinigamis esa afirmación era irónica.

Pero siendo sinceros, como le había pasado esto a él y a su adorada Momo. ¡MOMENTO PUEBLO! En este caso Sociedad de Almas, como que adorada.

Se pegó en la frente dejándose así mismo aturdido, hasta que vio como lo observaban desde atrás con risas, ya se estaba hartando de que se burlaran de sí.

Vio a lo lejos a Urahara que estaba sospechoso. Y se supone que la autora no debería decir que es el tipo misterioso de sombrero, ¿quién sabe?

El punto es que andaba regalando condones y anticonceptivos a diestra y siniestra. Sin exageración alguna, nadie comprendía la razón o circunstancia. Lo que sí, esa noche fue infernal para ambos protagonistas.

Cuando Hitsugaya llegó a la habitación de Momo, encontró a la aludida por sus pensamientos entre desastres entre su closet y cajones. Restandole importancia al asunto.

-Te ves linda- Le dijo en manera de cumplido Momo y Hitsugaya sintió sus mejillas arden, y porque se sentía tan friki.

Hasta el día de hoy, nunca nadie lo supo.

Ambos se quedaron observándose entre sí. Hinamori aprovechando que era quien tenía el cuerpo forzoso, tomo al pobre manojo de nervios, por el cuello, rozando su propia piel melocotón suave y olorosa, bastante delicioso.

Y tomando entre sus dedos el liso y chocolate cabello de su cuerpo, aproximo los labios del ahora tembloroso y paralizado Hitsugaya y lo besó.

Un beso que duro bastante rato.

-Quitate la ropa, Hitsugaya- Sí, esto era como los Yaois que leía de vez en cuando Rangiku. Aunque anulando la opción de que era el espíritu de una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre.

HItsugaya reaccionó al sentir las frías manos varoniles, entre su sostén. Y luego entre su intimidad.

-¡PERO QUÉ!

-Lo sabía- Apuntó Momo haciéndole un famoso "calzón chino" a Hitsugaya, ESTAS BRAGAS SON DE RENJI, TENIAS QUE PREGUNTARME SHIRO-CHAN.

-¡RENJI!

El gritito sonoro que emano la voz de aquel frágil cuerpo solo exaltó a los oídos de una sola persona.

-MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Continuará…

Ok. Este no fue mi mejor capítulo, pero tuve bastantes problemas. Juju u.u y poco a poco, he ido renovando algunas cosas. Comentarios por favor.


End file.
